There are many situations in which access to remote areas in the forest is necessary. As timber increases in value its proper management becomes more critical. This management requires on-site observation from timber owners and timberland management experts. Conservation efforts also often require on-site inspection at regular intervals. Likewise, the sport of hunting necessitates easy access to prime hunting areas and hunting stands often located deep in the forest or in areas heavily covered with brush. Forests, by their very nature, are often laden with dense undergrowth consisting of briars, small trees and other growth yearning for a nitch of existence and a glimpse of sunlight needed for survival. This growth often makes it very difficult for individuals to reach their desired locations in the forest. The answer to the problem is and has always been trails leading to the desired locations. In today's world those trails must accommodate motorized vehicles. The choice of motorized vehicle for mobility in the forest is more often than not the four wheel all terrain vehicles. It therefore becomes necessary for a means of quickly and efficiently clearing trails that will accommodate these vehicles. The present invention puts forth an apparatus for accomplishing this task that is attached to and used in conjunction with the very vehicles that will follow the paths created. The present invention comprises a four-wheeler type all terrain vehicles mounted sheer for clearing brush at a width that will accommodate the four-wheeler's use.